Paz antes de la tormenta
by Kanrah
Summary: Star vuelve, el periodo de paz ayudara a nuestros protagonistas ? Cuanto durara este periodo ?
1. chapter 1

**Notas: queda poco mas** **1 mes para que star vuelva y bueno queria hacer un fanfiction antes que que una ola de canon nos golpee.**

 **Star vs the force of evil le pertenece a daron nefcy y disneyxd**

Ha pasado unas semanas desde la pelea con toffe, el pueblo mewmano ha estado concentrado en la recontruccion de castillo y del pueblo, pudo tomar meses, pero como Star logro hacer que la magia vuelva a su estado original, el proceso se acelero como nunca. Como glossarick ya no estaba, Moon le enseño algunos hechizos a Star para que ella tambien ayudase con la reconstruccion, no es como si unos narwhal y warnicornios ayudasen mucho que digamos.

Marco ayudo los primeros dias, luego decidio volver a la tierra ya que la situacion no era critica, al menos en el caso de la reconstruccion.

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme".-le dice Marco con una sincera sonrisa a su amiga.

"Cuando volveras ?" .-Con un tono algo timido decia la chica pero aun asi con una sonrisa.

"Pronto , aun tengo asuntos pendientes aqui".-Miro a los ojos a Star, pero el no estaba pensando en lo que pasaria con ellos.

La verdad es que con la reconstruccion del reino, ellos nunca tuvieron el tiempo de tocar el tema, Star y su madre en el castillo, y Marco junto al Rey River en el pueblo, habia 2 razones por la cual estos ultimos estaban centrados en el pueblo:

1• hacer que los cuidadanos se sientan cada vez mas cerca de la familia real

2• Las cosas entre Moon y River estaban algo tensas con la aventura que tuvo con la reina águila y Marco lo estaba ayudando con algunos consejos

" _Tengo que ayudar a River, he leido muchos libros de psicologia centrados en matrimonio, no es algo yo no pueda manejar..cierto?.."_ penso el moreno cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Si...asuntos..yo..em"-.Star nerviosa empezo a murmurar cosas, esto tomo por sorpresa a Star.

"Es decir...yo..."-.Marco recordo que tambien estaba este "asunto" entre sus manos, y al igual que la rubia, las palabras que soltaba no tenian ningun sentido.

Empezaron a murmurar cosas, y cuando un silencio los invadio.

"Quiero decir !"-.Exclamaron al mismo tiempo,

"... jaja nosotros.."-. Se sonrieron uno al otro.

"Tu primero"-. dijo Marco levantando un poco los hombros.

Star dio un gran suspiro.

"Marco quiza debemos hablar de esto luego estoy algo preocupada por el reino y mi Madre, ella esta algo angustiada por algo y se que me esta ocultando"-. Decia Star frotandose el brazo.- "ademas se acercan unos tontos eventos de la realeza.."-. seguia la princesa esta vez con un tono algo disgustado "...ademas tu vuelves a la tierra..."-.

Marco se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

"Star no puedo permitir esto hay algo que tenemos que hacer "-. dijo Marco con un tono serio.

La princesa abrio los ojos sorprendida, con el cambio de su amigo.

"Star..."-.cruzo los brazos.

"Marco..."-.miro hacia abajo.

"Hoy es jueves sabes"-.

"Eh?"-.

Zzz

Zzz

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde en la casa de los Diaz cuando un portal irrumpio la tranquila lectura de la pareja, al ver que se trataba nada menos que su niña favorita, el señor y señora diaz saltaron a abrazarla.

"Ay mija no sabes cuando te extrañabamos"-.dijo el Padre de Marco con un tono cariñoso

Star estaba con una gran sonrisa aceptando el abrazo

"Raphael rapido ve por el pastel"-.Angie dijo apresurada

"Espera un segundo, ¿pastel?"-. Dijo confundida la rubia

El Sr.Diaz corrio a la cocina y volvio con un pastel con la cara de Star dibujada y con letras que decian "Feliz regreso a la tierra!"

"Sorpresa!" Grito toda la familia Diaz.

"Nose que decir, no me lo esperaba"-. decia emocionada la rubia.

"pero que dices, hacemos esto desde que te mudaste"-.Marco le recordo con una sonrisa.

Star sentia como un peso se le iba de encima, tenia mucho miedo cual seria la reaccion tendrian los Diaz ahora que su amor por Marco habia sido revelado, pero como siempre ellos mostraban su gran amor de la manera que podian.

La familia estuvo comiendo pastel y jugando juegos se mesa, mientras contaban la loca aventura que tuvieron que vivir obviamente cortando algunos detalles, desde que miss heinus hizo su ultima aparicion, Marco y Star se dieron cuenta que ellos se preocupan por ellos asi que es mejor no contar lo que paso con ese lagarto.

Cuando el sol estaba por esconderse angie y raphael se miraron y juntos asintieron con la cabeza

"Star querida, que tal si me ayudas con los platos"-.dijo la madre con sonriendo

"Por supuesto señora Diaz"-.Star se puso en marcha a la cocina junto ella dejando a Marco y a su Padre solos.

Luego de un silencio el Sr Diaz finalmente hablo "Asi que, ustedes dos parecen estar bien parece que seguiste mi consejo de hablar"-.dijo algo preocupado

"Bueno sobre eso..."-.Marco algo decaido "Star dijo que queria hablar de eso mas tarde"-.el padre de marco se sintio un poco decepcionado y cuando queria decirle algo a su hijo "pero sabes a pesar de todo, el tiempo que estuve en mewni ayudando con lo poco que hablabamos nunca me senti incomodo con ella, ademas hoy sera el ultimo dia de Star en la tierra, luego volvera quien sabe cuando, asi que quiero que la pasemos bien como lo haciamos antes, ella se merece esto y mucho mas,ademas quiero volver a verla sonreir "-.los ojos de Marco tenian un fuego intenso junto con las palabras que decia, El sentimiento anterior de Raphael habia desaparecido por completo, y solo pudo sentirse orgulloso y feliz por su hijo, cuando Star dejo la Tierra, todos estaban shokeados por la noticia, pero marco fue diferente nunca habia visto a su hijo tan devastado, " _y ahora miren a este muchacho lleno de pasion"_ penso el Padre,para luego levantarse "bueno hijo has lo que tengas que hacer yo y tu madre estaremos en nuestra habitacion"

"Vale padre"-. Cuando el señor diaz dejo la habitacion Star volvio saltando "tus padres si que son lo mejor"-.

"Pero sabes que es mejor ?"-.

"Oooooooo Marco super awesome nachos"-.dijo cantando la rubia.

Y asi empezo el maraton de peliculas,como lo hacian antes,hubieron varias peliculas esa noche, la mayoria bastante malas, pero a ellos no les importaba,solo dejaban que el que ese silencio y pequeñas risas llenaran la habitacion"Marco extrañaba estos nachos, todo lo que comi durante 2 semanas era comida a base de maiz" decia Star mientras comia alegremente

 _"Yo extrañaba estar contigo"_ penso el moreno

"Yo extrañaba estar contigo"-.

"Eh?"-.

" _Lo dije en voz alta?!"_ Penso denuevo

"E-es y-yo bueno q-quiza estuve un ..poco mal cuando te fuiste"-.dijo rascandose la cabeza

" _Si claro un poco"_ Star penso recordando esas veces que estuvo espiando a marco mientras estaba fuera " _bueno no necesariamente espiar"_ se decia asi misma para creérselo.

Star finalmente solo sonrio y dijo"esta pelicula me esta gustando, que bueno que sacaran la tercera parte"-.prefirio no hacer un momento incomodo,Marco solo desidio seguir la conversación "si bueno aunque me parece algo exagerado como revivieron a la princesa tentaculo, pero si porfin ella logra hacer que el hombre humano se de cuenta que debe estar con ella podre decir que es una buena película"-.decia marco reflexionando. "Yo creo que terminara asi marco, ademas la sociedad ya los acepto"-.intentaba explicar Star "espera no estaban juntos porque la sociedad no los aceptaba ?" -.Marco decia confundido. "Asi es no recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine ?"-."si bueno no pude tomar mucha atencion debido a glossarick..."-."glossarick..."Star dio un suspuro"oh, lo siento star"decia Marco apenado " _deja de arruinarlo marco ubaldo diaz"_ penso enojado

"No te preocupes el esta...en algun lugar...ya volverá"-.decía Star con una sonrisa nostalgica Marco se sintio aliviado al ver como su amiga estaba recuperandose de todo lo que ella paso, " _su sonrisa es lo mej..."_

"Yaaaawn" un pequeño bostezo salio de la princesa "bueno Marco creo que es hora de irme" dio una pequeña sonrisa apenada _"espera que? Solo han pasado"_ los pensamientos del muchacho salieron al aire cuando vio el reloj "Son las 3 de la mañana?!"-."si hemos estado unas 5 horas viendo peliculas" ella solo una pequeña risita " _wou , senti que solo paso 1 que estara pasando?"_ -."Marco todo esto fue muy bonito de tu parte"-."Como haremos para comunicarnos, nose si tengas tiempo"-."Mmmmmm ya se ! en mewni hay unas aves que entregan cartas entre dimensiones, que tal si usamos eso"-."espera como las aves atravie..."-.Star le puso un dedo en los labios a marco para callarlo "maaaagiiic"-.decía con su tono risueño -."okay no preguntare, pero trato hecho, cada semana una carta"-."asi es"

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero ambos sabian lo que debian hacer.

"Abrazo?"-.Ambos preguntaron a la vez, solo sonrieron y ambos cumplieron su ritual.

Cada abrazo era mejor que el anterior, era una formula exponencial dentro de sus vidas, ni siquiera pensaron en algo en ese momento solo disfrutaron de esos segundos.

Bueno segundos para Star, " _okay esta durando mas de lo usual"_ al parecer Marco todavia abrazaba con algo de fuerza"eemmmm Marco ?"-.Star dijo algo afixiada "oh lo siento"-. dijo Marco soltando a Star "es solo que..."-. tomo un respiro para seguir su frase"la ultima vez cuando te fuiste, pense que quiza, no te di un buen abrazo de despedida, y no quiero volver a perderte y arrepentirme de que pude hacer algo..."-.Decia Marco recordando ese dia "aaaaaaaawwwww Marcoooooo"-. con voz de risueña y con unos ojos de perrito la princesa miraba a su amigo _"Lo siento cachorros, Marco esta tomando la delantera en el puesto de las cosas mas lindas del mundo, debi aprobechar mas ese momento estupida princesa"penso Star arrepentida_ "Bueno Star dejame abrir ese Portal" -.Marco saco sus tijeras y abrio el portal a Mewni.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

"Adios Marco"-. ella tomo la mano de su compañero para sentirlo un poco antes de irse

"Adios Star"-.el sentia como la mano de ella se deslizaba hasta que ella y el portal desaparecian.

Zz

Zz

Zz

Ahi estaba Marco Diaz con un sentimiento de felicidad que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo, sentia que podia hacer cualquier cosa, su estupida sonrisa no queria desvanecerse por nada en el mundo, pero algo tomo la vista del moreno, y tal como un castillo de arena el cual una gran ola se acercaba.

"Baile de la campana de plata" leyo el joven una pequeña invitacion en el lugar donde su amiga estaba sentada, el joven sintio algo en su estomago, un sexto sentido desarrollado en 16 años de supervivencia volvia a reactivarse, pero como sus recuerdos aun eran vagos no le creyo a este sentimiento de inseguridad

"No creo que nada malo pase...

¿Cierto?"

Z

Z

Z

 **Perdon la falta de tildes pero ya lo resolvere ojala lo hayan disfrutado, estare haciendo el capitulo 2 estos dias**

 **Babyeeeee 3**


	2. 2

**Notas autor: semana llena de trabajo**

Marco-po-parco!

Estoy escribiendo esta carta, resulta que

Mi padre me dejo usar su

"Maquina de afeitar"(ya sabes el pajaro

Que te hable)

Bueno resulta que tendre algo asi

Como una reunion con hombres aburrido

Bla bla destino de mewni bla bla

Ser la nueva reina bla bla reunion con otros reinos bla bla bla...

No sabes lo aburrido que es, y no permiten magia dentro de las reuniones, hubiera activado mi hechizo de televisión

Como sea espero que estes bien me tengo que ir con cariño

-Star

STAAAAAR!

tengo que admitir que la idea del ave es mejor de lo que pense,es grande y filosa... pero cumple su deber, aunque algunos gatos han desaparecido no creo que sea

por el ave...

Como sea, al parecer somos 2 desde que te fuiste he estado muy aburrido, ahora mismo estaba viendo una pelicula, pero no es tan divertido como cuando estas tu

Ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegaste a la tierra

No he tenido ningun dia Aburrido

Bueno espero verte en casa pronto

-Marco

pd: mantente alejada del bosque de la muerte segura

mientras tanto en mewni

"Mmmmmmmufufufuufu" Star estaba haciendo sonidos extraños mientras su cara estaba colorada como un tomate " _asi que sus dias son aburridos sin mi"_ la princesa estaba en un trance aprovechando que nadie la estaba viendo, o eso es lo que creía "las caaaartas son lo meeejooour ououou!"cantaba la princesa

"No pense que un papel te hiciera mas feliz que estar con tu familia" dijo la reina con un tono sarcastico

"Mama?! Cuanto llevas ahi" Star estaba avergonzada

"Lo suficiente"dijo con un tono serio"pero me alegra que este feliz" Moon usualmente estaría con una actitud de desaprobación pero han sido semanas difíciles, y es mejor que Star este de buen humor, a pesar de que la razón no sea un mewmano, " _ahora que lo pienso Eclipsa también elijo a alguien que no era de aquí acaso mi hija estará siguiendo sus mismos pasos ?..."_ Moon decidió no pensar mas sobre ese tema. " como sea dejas tus delirios tienes que eligir un vestido para esta noche''. ya había pasado una semana desde que Star había vuelto a mewni y las cosas estaban algo tensas entre los reinos. ''Sabes, los Lucitor tambien asistiran al baile, me sorprende que hayas terminado con el joven Tom, hubieran hecho una gran pajera para ser futuros gobernantes de mewni'' Star solo frunció el ceño, el pasado con Tom no es de lo mas lindo que ella pueda recordar, lo único que ayudo fue que Star se concentrara para partir en marcha en búsqueda de su nuevo atuendo " _Me pregunto que estara haciendo Marco"._

en una casa en el estado de california.

Un joven de pelo marrón miraba por la ventana y un pensamiento paso por su cabeza _"me pregunto cuando llegara la carta de Star?"_ una sonrisa estúpida inundaba la cara del moreno, se quedo mirando el paisaje, recién se había despertado estaba en pijama pero nada lo apuraba y todavía quedaba un mes de vacaciones, aunque un raro sentimiento "acaso habré olvidado algo" todo estaba pacifico en la vida de marco cuando dependiente su teléfono vibra, una llamada de cierta chica con ojos color esmeralda.

"Marco estoy emocionada por nuestra cita, estaré en tu casa en 15 minutos"

"Marco ?"

"Mier..."

" _ok Marco Diaz practicaste para momentos como este toda tu vida"_ Marco rápidamente agarro toda su tenida y entro el baño a toda velocidad, tomo una ducha militar de 3 minutos, no se sentía lo mas cómodo con ello, pero servia en momentos cruciales donde tienes que mantenerte limpio cuando los recursos escasean y tienes que sobrevivir a guerreros hombre lobo o peor... estar presentable en una cita con tu novia. Marco aun no se podía creer que había olvidado un evento tan importante, mientras bajaba secándose un poco el pelo para abrir la puerta a Jackie "bonito peinado diaz, porfin te volviste un chico malo" una risita salia de la chica curvilínea, marco soltaba una risa tímida mientras se daba cuenta que su pelo estaba hacia arriba, debido a no peinarse luego de secarse, se quedo un rato viendo a su novia, ella era hermosa en todos los aspectos, no había forma que el se hubiera olvidado se su cita, hay algo que estaba inundando su mente estas ultimas semanas.

"Marco estas bien ?"

"claro Jackie, nos vamos ?"

era algo simple, una cita al cine ya habian tenido una asi, pero no como novios, por lo cual el cambio es significativo, mientras caminaban hacia el cine Jackie observaba a su novio arregladose _"que tierno"_ jackie sonreia a los gestos de marco, habia algo en este ultimo que cuando estaba con jackie pensaba mas de la cuenta, y el ya es un reflexivo de por si,pensaba en todo,como se veia, que decir, que hacer, hasta el mas minimo detalle tenia que ser puesto en debate contra si mismo.

" _Aunque no pense mucho si esque tenia que pasar toda mi vida buscando unas tijeras"_

Marco no penso mas en eso ya habian llegado al cine, compraron unas palomitas, aunque el queria unos nachos.

"Asi que veremos _la batalla por francia ?"_ Decia jackie "es una pelicula que me recomendo Janna"

"Janna eh..." la chica recordaba los raros gustos de su amiga.

"Osea lo dijo basado en nuestros gustos tu sabes como es ella" _un escalofrios atraveso su espalda recordando todo lo que Janna_ hace para conseguir informacion.

"Oh ya va empezar entremos" sonreia el joven

Z

Z

Z

La pelicula estaba por terminar, era una pelicula de juana de arco algo configurada, mucha accion por lo cual Jackie la disfruto mucho, pero habia una mini trama donde el amado de juana de arco no se dio cuenta que la amaba hasta que ella fue envuelta en llamas.

" _Adoro este tipo de clichés"_

pensaba marco disfrutando del final, ya que tomaba en cuenta muchos puntos de vista psicológicos.

Cuando los 2 jovenes salieron del cine, Jackie seguia con algo de energia.

"Entonces que hacemos ahora, Diaz"

"Dejame revisar cuanto dinero me queda" cuando reviso su billetera vio algo que dejo perplejo _"por supuesto que me quedan $650..."_ y cuando estaba apunto de cerrarla una carta de cayo, marco la recogio y la leyo otra vez " _oh cierto el baile de Star, espera un segundo..."_ la cara del moreno cambio "es hoy..." marco se sentia asustado por alguna razon.

"Marco, has estado raro todo el dia paso algo hoy" Jackie estaba muy preocupada.

"Lo siento jackie tengo algo que hacer hoy, nos vemos en la escuela"el joven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla se fue corriendo a su casa, Jackie se sentia algo rara, el beso fue lindo pero _"escuela? ..."_

Marco llego a su casa, al parecer el baile comenzaba en 1 hora, _"solo ire a ver si Star esta bien, es solo un mal presentimiento"_

cuando estaba apunto de abrir el portal recordo "espera _, el dia de la canción, todo mewni sabe quien soy"_ Marco miro su mascara que uso en el baile de la luna roja " _ok vieja amiga me tendras que ayudar otra vez"_

Devuelta en Mewni.

El lugar del evento no era tan grande, pero si exclusivo, todo tipo de los mejores caprichos de la realeza.

Star estaba nerviosa, ultimamente la tension de las reuniones esta aumentando, poco a poco se enteraban de las cosas que habia hecho y solo ayudaba a que la miraran peor.

"Tranquila B-fly estos viejetes no deben desanimarte" su amiga ponyhead de verdad ayudaba a que ella se sintiera mejor.

"Si... quizas tengas razon" decia Star algo apenada.

Tilin tilin tilin

"Bueno el baile debe empezar aunque"Moon observaba los asientos faltaba alguien "faltan los..."

Derrepente la tierra empezo a temblar, todos los invitados se miraban asustados, pero no ante algo desconocido, ellos sabian que pasaba, derrepente la puerta se abre y sale un gran demonio de mas de 20 metros de altura, ojos color lava pareciera que vendria a destruir mewni de una vez por todas, pero este solo que tenia una peculiaridad, venia "vestida" para una gala, era ni mas ni menos que la reina del inframundo, cuando tomo su posicion 2 figuras salian detras de ella, Tom y Dave Lucitor principe y rey del inframundo.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde queridos compañeros" decia con un tono formal "y River"

"Hola Dave..." el rey river estaba muy disgustado con la presencia de este.

Los 2 varones se sentaron cerca de la familia real.

"Hola Star hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos"decia Tom con un tono de confianza

 _"Oh genial, primero los ancianos y ahora esto"_

"Hola Tom" decia disgustada Star

Tom solo suspiro y se sento al lado de ella "no tienes que estar tan molesta, solo sera un momento" Tom intentaba alivianar un poco el ambiente "Eso espero" decia Star con un tono cortante.

"Bueno ahora si que comienze el baile"

Tilin tilin tilin

Muchos principes y princesas entraron a la pista a bailar, Star se quedo sentada, su madre le dijo que tenía que esperar hasta el final, asi que estaba muy aburrida.

"Escuche que hay algunos problemas entre los reinos" Tom no miro a Star cuando dijo esto, para que pudiera sonar lo mas casual que podia, pero Star estaba a la defensiva debido a que sabia que la mayoria era su culpa "no tu también Tom!"decia Star exasperada. Aqui fue cuando algo raro paso,ella estaba esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de el como siempre lo hacia.

"Sabes yo tambien fui criticado por como era, ademas conociendote estoy seguro que estas luchando para ser la mejor princesa" Tom le dio una sincera a Star, esto la tomo de golpe, ella esperaba alguna rabieta o algun comentario enojado por parte de el, aunque sus palabras la tocaron mas _"mejor princesa_ ella estaba conciente de sus problemas, y Tom probablemente tambien, aun asi decidio apoyarla, esto definitivamente es nuevo para ella, aunque no caeria tan facilmente _"chicos como Tom nunca cambian"_ palabras de sucamigo resonaban en su mente, asi que decidio mirar a otro lado intentando hacer que sus emociones no la controlen.

Tilin tilin tilin

"Gran baile señores, ahora creo que deberiamos ir al evento principal" mientras Moon hablaba todos los participantes volvian a sus asientos.

"El baile entre la princesa de mewni y el principe del inframundo"

"Espera que?!"Star estaba sorprendida y fuecorriendo donde su madre.

"Mama no me dijiste que tenia que hacer esto, no quiero bailar con el!" Susurraba StarTom se dio cuenta del gesto y se sintio algo dolido, el habia hecho mucho por poder cambiar, pero el suponia que se lo merecia.

"Lo siento Star pero no hubieras aceptado ahora ve y cumple tu deber" Moon decia con un tono autoritario.

"Oh parece que la familia Butterfly denuevo causara problemas"una voz burlesca salia de la boca del rey del inframundo.

"Dijiste algo Dave?!" decia el rey river irritado.

"Ya me escuchaste River, parece que la pequeña Star butterfly heredo esa irresponsabilidad de su padre" Dave Lucitor solto una risa, pero river estaba dispuesto a atacar "pues yo escuche que mi hija termino con tu hijo por problemas de ira, seguro heredo lo de ser como un bebe de su padre"contrataco River.

Al igual que tom, Dave tenia un temperamento muy corto "ok eso es todo River!" El se lanzo hacia el rey de mewni y empezo la pelea "nunca hables mal de mi hija!" Decia riven con gran furia.

Este evento en varios lugares se veria como la declaracion de guerra mas explicita de todas, pero por fortuna y desgracia esto siempre pasaba, River y Dave son eternos rivales, toda la realeza estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

"Star...podrias?" Decia Moon ya algo cansada del expectaculo

Star suspiro

"Tom me puedes ceder esta pieza" decia disgustada

"Estaria encantado" igual de disgustado respondio.

Empezo el baile y ellos lograron hacer unos pasos, intentando a toda costa no mirarse pero un sentimiento invadia a Star " _esto se siente bastante bien"_ no sabia porque estaban estos sentimientos en su corazon, todos estos dias ella estaba muy preocupada,los problemas del reino, su madre y por supuesto marco, a Pesar de las cartas que se enviaban el no mostraba señal de que pudieram ser algo mas " _solo amigos supongo"_ derrepente Tom la agarro por la cintura y la levanto mirandola a los ojos, " _y ahora esta este chico guapo, al parecer ha hecho mucho por cambiar, el es algo inspirador"_ la rubia no podia evitar sonreir _"quiza esto no sea tan malo" Star_ se dejo llevar, era hora de un descanso para su mente y dejar su corazon fluir, la musica sonaba y la magia salia por parte de los 2, fuego por parte de el y mariposas por parte de ella, en un tornado lleno de sentimientos.

Z

Z

Un joven vestido de traje y una mascara recorria las partes mas oscuras de castillo, sus habilidades de sigilo eran sobrehumanas, su entrenamiento con heckapoo, lo llevo a la cuspide del ser humano, si tuviera su cuerpo de 30 años haria esto 10 veces mas rapido, " _maldicion me he demorado mucho, ya ha pasado 30 minutos desde que el baile empezo"_ cuando derrepente encontro un rastro de lava y escucho musica, cuando llego a la puerta penso un poco antes de abrir _"mejor busco una ventana, no me tienen que encontrar"_ cuando la encontro subio lentamente, no porque no fuera facil escalar, ese sentimiento extraño que lo venia atormentando desde hace dias "maldicion no ahora!"marco uso todas sus fuerzas para subir y cuando lo logro, sus miedos se confirmaron, un remolino de fuegos y mariposas, queria gritar o moverse pero estaba paralizado, cuando el remolino se disipo revelo las 2 figuras "star y ...tom ?" Marco se decia a si mismo confundido, una ola de emociones que no podia explicar empezaba a surgir cuando veia la forma en que Star se quedaba mirando a Tom, su mente se negaba a aceptar los celos que estaba sintiendo, el ha estado enamorado de Jackie desde hace tiempo sabe lo que son, " _pero porque ahora que veo a Star"_ pero solo una cosa resonaba _"el amado de juana de arco se dio cuenta de su amor cuando ella estaba rodeada de fuego" "_ o sea era demasiado tarde..." marco completo su pensamento, se bajo de la ventana.

Y algo salio inconsientemente de su boca

"Como odio este tipo de clichés"

 **Bueno chicos ese fue el capitulo 2 , una pequeña teoria del baile es que Star esta pasando momentos dificiles y quiere mejorar como princesa, y bueno Tom paso por momentos difiles igual y como ve que el logro superar sus problemas lo ve como su inspiracion no es como si se hubiera enamorado de el... o si?**


End file.
